1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to cabinet latches and, in particular, to cabinet earthquake latches.
2. Description of the Related Art
During an earthquake, the doors of cabinets are frequently jolted open and the cabinet contents (e.g., jars, glassware, china and cans) consequently ejected, causing damages to the contents and/or injury to persons. Standard cabinet latches offer little protection from such damage or injury since the forces generated during an earthquake often overcome (i.e., release) a standard cabinet latch.
Over the years, cabinet earthquake latches that employ various combinations of levers, springs and pushbuttons have been developed, in response to the forgoing problem. These conventional cabinet earthquake latches are configured such that the forces generated during an earthquake are not able to release the latch. Conventional cabinet earthquake latches can, however, be released using a specific operating procedure. Since release requires a specific operating procedure, such conventional cabinet earthquake latches also function as child safety cabinet latches.
Conventional cabinet earthquake latches, however, suffer from several drawbacks. Many require more than one hand to operate. For example, a specific operating procedure may require that one hand be used to press a pushbutton or move a lever, while the other hand is opening the cabinet door. As a consequence, a user is precluded from performing routine tasks, such as opening a cabinet door with one hand while placing contents held in the other hand into the cabinet. Conventional cabinet earthquake latches are also often visible from outside of the cabinet, resulting in an unattractive appearance. Furthermore, frequently conventional cabinet earthquake latches are functional with only certain configurations of cabinets (e.g., cabinets with inner lips of a predetermined size).
Still needed in the field, therefore, is a cabinet earthquake latch that can be operated with one hand, is functional with a wide variety of cabinet configurations and is not visible from outside of the cabinet.
The present invention provides a cabinet earthquake latch assembly designed to be attached on an inner surface of a cabinet (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9ccabinet inner surfacexe2x80x9d) and a back surface of a cabinet door, thereby making it invisible from outside of the cabinet. The cabinet earthquake latch assembly can be operated with one hand and is functional with a wide variety of cabinet configurations.
One exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes a door arm, a cam and a strike. When the cabinet earthquake latch assembly is in use, the door arm is attached to a back surface of the cabinet door, the cam is rotatably attached to the door arm and the strike is attached to the cabinet inner surface.
The cam and strike are configured and attached to the door arm and cabinet inner surface such that the cam collides with the strike when the cabinet door is being initially opened at at least a predetermined speed (e.g., a cabinet door speed that would result from forces generated in an earthquake that are strong enough to cause movement of cabinet contents). This collision causes rotation of the cam from a rest position. The cam then becomes lodged against the strike in a rotated position, thus preventing further opening of the cabinet door. However, when the cabinet door is initially opened at less than the predetermined speed, the cam collides with the strike and is rotated from the rest position. But, the cam then rotates back towards the rest position and, thereafter, clears the strike during further opening of the cabinet door.
The rotational response of the cam to the speed, at which the cabinet door is opened, determines whether the cam will become lodged against the strike (and thus prevent further opening of the cabinet door) or clear the strike (and thus allow further opening of the cabinet door). When the cabinet door is opened at at least a predetermined speed (i.e., opened quickly), the cam is rotated from a rest position by its collision with the strike and becomes lodged against the strike before it is able to return to the rest position. However, when the door is opened at less than the predetermined speed (i.e., opened slowly), the cam is rotated by its collision with the strike but then is able to return to the rest position and clear the strike. Whether or not the cam becomes lodged against the strike or clears the strike is, therefore, a function of the speed at which the door is opened.
Since the operation of earthquake cabinet latch assemblies according to the present invention is based on the rotational response of the cam, they can be operated with only one hand (or even one finger). In addition, since the door arm can be attached to the cabinet inner surface and a back surface of the cabinet door, earthquake cabinet latch assemblies of the present invention are not visible from outside of the cabinet and can be used with a wide variety of cabinet configurations.
A better understanding of the features and advantages of the present invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description that sets forth illustrative embodiments, in which the principles of the invention are utilized, and the accompanying drawings.